


Obietnica (Opowieść Strzeżeniowiedźmowa)

by girl_with_dragontattoo



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Assassins' Guild, Hogswatch, M/M, The Trousers of Time, Time Travel, Yes. It's in Polish!
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_with_dragontattoo/pseuds/girl_with_dragontattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Błędne decyzje zmieniają czasami losy nie tylko pojedynczych ludzi, ale i całych państw. W wigilię Strzeżenia Wiedźm lord Downey przekonuje się o tym w bardzo bolesny sposób. Rozpoczyna się gorączkowy wyścig z czasem. Stawka jest wysoka: ocalić Ankh-Morpork przed zniszczeniem, oczyścić własne imię i zdobyć serce pewnego Patrycjusza... Bo kiedy wybije północ, będzie już za późno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższe opowiadanie miało pojawić się na forum Mirriel w ramach akcji urodzinowo-promptowej. Leniwa dragon jak zwykle miała niedoczas i nie wyrobiła się ;). Postanowiła więc ostatecznie użyć promptu esomi jako motta tej historii (esomi, dziękuję bardzo za potężną inspirację, nie znałam tego wiersza).
> 
> Kilka słów wyjaśnienia do tekstu:  
> Czytając cykl o straży miejskiej, zastanawiałam się zawsze, dlaczego Gildia Skrytobójców zrezygnowała z wyznaczania ceny za głowę lorda Vetinariego, pierwotnie wycenionego przecież na milion dolarów ("Na glinianych nogach") i zdjęła go z listy zleceń (o czym mówi się w "Nocnej straży").  
> I jeszcze jedno - dlaczego pospolity, niespecjalnie inteligentny, krzykliwy i zadufany w sobie szkolny agresor, jakim był Downey, zostaje szefem całej Gildii po tym, jak Marchewa zastrzelił doktora Crucesa? I w dodatku otrzymuje tytuł szlachecki?  
> W żadnej powieści Pratchetta nie jest wymienione lorda Downey'a, pozwoliłam więc sobie mu je nadać. W księdze pamiątkowej szkoły Gildii Skrytobójców pojawia się jedynie inicjał "D." Stąd też doktor Downey został u mnie Davidem.

_  
_**PROLOG**

_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I’ve tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_ And would suffice. 

(Robert Frost, Fire and Ice)

 

 

Oto Świat Dysku, płynący przez kosmiczną przestrzeń na grzbietach ogromnych słoni, które stoją na skorupie gigantycznego żółwia. Połowa Dysku grzeje się w promieniach słońca, a ta druga połowa pogrążona jest w ciemności. Słoneczne promienie przesuwają się. Rubinowy blask zachodu pada na górskie pasma Ramtopów, pokrytą śniegiem równinę Sto i wreszcie na miasto Ankh-Morpork, gdzie nawet światło słońca jest zazwyczaj bledsze niż gdziekolwiek indziej [1].

I chociaż słońce powoli gaśnie, Ankh-Morpork nie pogrąża się jednak w ciemnościach. Wesoło płoną kryształowe lampy w domach bogaczy w części miasta zwanej Ankh, położonej na tyle wysoko nad poziomem rzeki, że nawet opary [2] tutaj nie docierają. Wkrótce zapalą się uliczne latarnie wokół pałacu Patrycjusza, a szeroka, reprezentacyjna Aleja Scoone'a będzie wręcz skąpana w świetle. Wrażenie to spotęgują na pewno płatki śniegu, które wirują w powietrzu i iskrzą się radośnie, niczym drobne diamenciki.

Niczym sztafeta, płomyki podążą coraz dalej, rozjaśniając coraz skromniejsze i coraz niżej położone dzielnice Morpork. Nawet na Mrokach, w dzielnicy samobójców [3], pojedyncze światełka płoną już nieśmiało w co niektórych oknach. Od czasu do czasu nad miastem unoszą się kolorowe, świetliste smugi. To generalna próba do pokazu magicznych fajerwerków, którym Niewidoczny Uniwersytet ma zamiar ufetować fakt, że 36 grudnia o północy Rok Skaczącej Małpy przejdzie płynnie w Rok Chudego Gryzonia.

Oto więc wigilia Strzeżenia Wiedźm, magiczny moment przesilenia, kiedy zima na kilka miesięcy obejmie panowanie nad Światem Dysku. Jest to noc niezwykła, kiedy przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość mogą zaistnieć jednocześnie, w dodatku w wielu możliwych światach [4].

I tak, w jednym kontinuum czasowo-przestrzennym, Ankh-Morpork pozostaje wciąż stolicą dumnego imperium, władanego przez królów o dość specyficznych upodobaniach i sposobach spędzania wolnego czasu. Na placu Sator nie będzie więc pokazu fajerwerków ani magicznych, świetlnych reklam na co bardziej okazałych budynkach. Królestwo i technologia, nawet magiczna, zazwyczaj nie idą w parze.

W innym z kolei uniwersum miasto płonie. Ogień na placu Sator pozostawia trzydziestu siedmiu zabitych, stu pięćdziesięciu dwóch rannych i zwęglone ruiny Wieży Sztuk. Wszystko to dzieje się z powodu jednego człowieka, który popełnił błąd w ocenie sytuacji i pozwolił, by wydarzenia przejęły nad nim kontrolę.

W jeszcze innym uniwersum, aktualny władca Ankh-Morpork właśnie podpisał ostatnie dokumenty i swoim zwyczajem przez dłuższą chwilę spogląda na miasto przez ogromne okno gabinetu. Widzi wirujące płatki śniegu i roześmianych ludzi, podążających we wszystkich kierunkach, niosących pakunki, w których równie dobrze mogą być strzeżeniowiedźmowe prezenty, alkohole w nadmiernych ilościach, jak i kolorowe race.

Władca nie potrafi wczuć się w atmosferę radosnego oczekiwania i podekscytowania. Jego zdaniem, a jest to chłodny i wyważony osąd, poparty wieloletnią obserwacją, w noc Strzeżenia Wiedźm ludzie wcale nie stają się lepsi, o nie. Jak zawsze ludzie są niezmiennie źli, nawet jeżeli czasem stoją po przeciwnych stronach.

\- - -

[1] Pan Myślak Stibbons z Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu twierdzi, że może to mieć wiele wspólnego z wyziewami unoszącymi się naturalnie nad rzeką Ankh. Gildia Alchemików i kilkanaście manufaktur, które wylewają pozostałości po swoich produktach do rzeki, uznają to za bezczelne pomówienie.

[2] Stanowiące, zdaniem kaprala Nobbsa, część dziedzictwa kulturowego Ankh-Moropork, na równi z opadkiem, cierpiącym puddingiem i oficjalną przestępczością zorganizowaną.

[3] Nazywanej tak, gdyż wejście do niej w niezbyt licznym towarzystwie i bez co najmniej kilku rodzajów broni pod ręką równało się faktycznie samobójstwu.

[4] Nie za bardzo wiadomo, na czym to polega, ale prawie na pewno ma to coś wspólnego z kwantami.


	2. Rozdział I

ROZDZIAŁ I

Było rzeczą powszechnie wiadomą, że lord Havelock Vetinari, Patrycjusz Ankh-Morpork [1], żywił głębokie i silne uprzedzenia do występów wędrownych artystów, ulicznych mimów i do wszelkiego rodzaju plenerowych spektakli.

Późnym popołudniem, 36 grudnia roku Skaczącej Małpy, spoglądał więc ponuro przez wielkie okno w Podłużnym Gabinecie na miasto leżące u stóp pałacu. Ku jego irytacji, świetliste race przecinały co jakiś czas szybko ciemniejące, grudniowe niebo z denerwującym szumem. Wraz z pojawieniem się każdej kolejnej, kolorowej smugi, twarz Patrycjusza przybierała wyraz coraz głębszego niesmaku.

\- Sir... - dyskretny szept wyrwał go z zadumy. Lord Vetinari odwrócił się i zmierzył przenikliwym spojrzeniem swojego sekretarza, Rufusa Drumknotta, który bezszelestnie wszedł do gabinetu z plikiem dokumentów, a teraz skrupulatnie układał je na biurku przełożonego.  
\- Ach, Drumknott - powiedział Patrycjusz, powracając do obserwacji placu Sator - Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek, jak wielu ludzi musi być samotnych w tym mieście w Noc Strzeżenia Wiedźm?  
\- Sir - powtórzył Drumknott z lekkim odcieniem niepokoju w głosie i też podszedł do ogromnego okna. 

Przez chwilę obydwaj milczeli, wpatrując się w coraz bardziej zasypany śniegiem miejski pejzaż. Drumknott szybko porzucił podziwianie krajobrazu i ukradkiem obserwował odbicie Vetinariego w szybie. Władca Ankh-Morpork pozornie wyglądał tak, jak zwykle. Wysoki, nadmiernie szczupły, w nieco przetartej czarnej szacie, z twarzą nie wyrażającą żadnych emocji. Jednak Drumknott przepracował już kilka lat jako sekretarz Patrycjusza [2] i przez ten czas nauczył się dostrzegać maleńkie, subtelne różnice w nastroju swojego zwierzchnika. W tej chwili wyczuwał coś na kształt... przygnębienia? rezygnacji? A w każdym razie cień bardzo, bardzo niewesołych myśli.

\- Rozumiem, że pójdziesz teraz do siostry, Drumknott? - zapytał Vetinari łagodnym głosem. Ich oczy spotkały się w odbiciu i sekretarz niemal zaczerwienił się z zażenowania, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że z obserwatora stał się niepostrzeżenie obserwowanym.  
\- Tak, sir - odparł cicho.  
\- Wybieracie się na ten pokaz fajerwerków? - padło następne pytanie.  
\- Och, nie! - Drumknott wyglądał na zdegustowanego i niemal urażonego taką możliwością. - Strzeżenie Wiedźm to dla nas bardzo spokojne i rodzinne święto, sir.  
\- Jak widać, nie dla wszystkich - skomentował kwaśno Patrycjusz, kiedy kolejna raca rozświetliła niebo czerwienią i złotem. - Mam wrażenie, że w roku na rok jest to coraz bardziej komercyjna impreza.  
\- Jak i chyba wszystko w tym mieście - westchnął Drumknott i obydwaj skierowali spojrzenie na nowo powstałe, bliźniacze budynki, wzniesione przez Gildię Kupców po obydwu stronach placu Sator. Obydwie budowle dopiero co zostały ukończone, z przeznaczeniem na luksusowe i ekskluzywne biura, służące interesom szacownych dżentelmenów, jak głosiły całostronicowe reklamy w "Pulsie Ankh-Morpork". Na razie większość biur jeszcze świeciła pustkami, niemniej kilku operatywnych przedsiębiorców już ozdobiło fasadę budynku kolorowymi, magicznymi reklamami [3], które - o zgrozo - migały i zmieniały kolorystykę w nadciągającej ciemności.

\- Kolejna tandetna sztuczka magów - mruknął niechętnie Drumknott. - Tak jak i ten pokaz fajerwerków, zresztą... chyba bardzo kosztowny dla budżetu miasta. - zawiesił głos znacząco.  
I nie zawiódł się.  
\- No cóż, Drumknott - odparł nonszalancko lord Vetinari - Wyobraź sobie, że zdołałem wytłumaczyć magom, że wpływy z reklam, tak irytująco umieszczonych na budowlach tuż przed moim oknem, przyniosą im naprawdę spore profity...  
\- Na tyle spore, żeby zasilić z lekka miejską kasę, sir? - sekretarz uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Otóż to - odparł Vetinari z zadowoleniem. - Tak więc ostatecznie magowie postanowili urządzić pokaz własnym kosztem, traktując go jako element promocyjny swojej działalności... hmmm... nie związanej bezpośrednio z prowadzeniem badań w ramach struktur uniwersytetu, oczywiście.  
\- Oczywiście - uśmiech Drumknotta poszerzył się.  
\- Ależ! - wykrzyknął Patrycjusz - Jest już coraz później, a ja cię zatrzymuję, Drumknott. Bardzo proszę, jesteś już wolny. Szczęśliwego Strzeżenia Wiedźm - dodał uroczyście.  
\- Szczęśliwego Strzeżenia Wiedźm, sir - odparł sekretarz niemal machinalnie i ruszył ku drzwiom. Już naciskając klamkę, tknięty nagłą myślą, odwrócił się i spojrzał jeszcze raz na Patrycjusza.  
\- Sir... - spytał ostrożnie, starannie dobierając słowa. - Czy życzyłby pan sobie może, żebym... hmmm... został w pałacu?  
\- Nonsens, Drumknott - chłodne spojrzenie błękitnych oczu przeszywało sekretarza niemal na wylot. - Niemal nie śmiałbym tego wymagać od ciebie. Zresztą, jak wiesz, niedługo przybędzie komendant Vimes i lady Sybil.  
\- Jak pan sobie życzy, sir. - Drumknott skłonił się lekko. I wyszedł, bardzo cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 

Gdzieś bardzo, bardzo daleko od Ankh-Morpork, w nieskończonej przestrzeni, której nie sposób byłoby zlokalizować na żadnej mapie Dysku, przed domem, gdzie pokoje i korytarze zdają się nie mieć końca, pewien niesłychanie kościsty i wysoki dżentelmen szykował się właśnie do wyjazdu na ogromnym, białym koniu.  
Drugi mężczyzna, niższy i bardziej ludzki w wymiarach, podał mu ciemną szatę i miecz, który był tak ostry, że zdawał się ciąć powietrze.  
\- DOPRAWDY, ALBERCIE, NIE ROZUMIEM, CZEMU DZIŚ NIE MÓGŁBYM ZOSTAĆ W DOMU I ROZPAKOWAĆ PREZENTÓW NA STRZEŻENIE WIEDŹM - odezwał się jeździec, a w jego głosie brzmiała nutka niezadowolenia.

Mężczyzna zwany Albertem westchnął ze znużeniem.  
\- Panie, charakter twojego zajęcia nie pozwala na przerwy świąteczne. Jest całkowicie niezależny od pór roku, świąt, rocznic i innych uroczystości. Obawiam się więc, że musisz jechać. A poza tym, panie... Jakby to powiedzieć.... Śmierć nie dostaje zbyt wielu prezentów na Strzeżenie Wiedźm!  
\- WIEM, WIEM - westchnął Śmierć we własnej osobie. - PRZYZNASZ JEDNAK, ŻE NAWET ZASTĘPOWANIE WIEDŹMIKOŁAJA W TAKĄ NOC JAK TA BYŁOBY LEPSZE. OJ, MIAŁO TO SWÓJ UROK. BYŁO... CAŁKIEM ZABAWNE. NIE UWAŻASZ?  
\- Twoja zwyczajowa praca nie zawiera elementu... zabawy, panie - powiedział Albert z wyrzutem.  
\- TAK POWIADASZ? - zafrasował się Śmierć. - NO CÓŻ, TRUDNO, PORA RUSZAĆ. - Z tymi słowami uderzył kościstymi piętami w boki białego konia. Przez moment zaszumiało, po czym jeździec i wierzchowiec stali się świetlistą smugą, pędzącą w ciemności.  
\- HO HO HO! - rozległo się w dali tubalne wołanie.

Albert pokręcił głową z irytacją i wrócił do domu. Nie przyznałby się do tego sam przed sobą, ale asystowanie Wiedźmikołajowi było rzeczywiście całkiem przyjemne. Była przecież sherry i paszteciki... O ile oczywiście nie trafiło się na te z rzepą.

 

Pewne stare powiedzenie głosi, że im więcej kobieta ma strojów, tym bardziej nie ma co na siebie włożyć. Lady Sybil Ramkin-Vimes stała więc przed lustrem w garderobie i przyglądała się krytycznie swojej sylwetce, jeszcze bardziej rozłożystej niż zazwyczaj. A w najbliższym czasie miało jej być, hmmm, jeszcze więcej...  
Lady Sybil westchnęła z niechęcią i odwiesiła kolejną suknię po prababce.

\- Kochanie, czy jesteś już gotowa? - komendant Vimes zajrzał do garderoby. Oczy zwęziły mu się w niedowierzaniu na widok sterty sukien. - Och. - otworzył i zamknął usta. Po chwili jego oczy rozbłysły nadzieją. - A może byśmy tak jednak... - znacząco zawiesił głos.  
\- Nic z tego, Sam - odparła Sybil lekko karcącym tonem. - Po pierwsze, miło będzie obejrzeć fajerwerki, a myślę, że nigdzie nie będzie lepszego widoku niż na tarasie pałacu.   
\- Ale, czy to nie będzie jednak dla ciebie zbyt męczące... w obecnym stanie? - kusił Vimes. - Pomyśl, moglibyśmy zostać w domu i...  
\- ... a po drugie ... - kontynuowała niezrażona Sybil - Czy nie wydaje ci się, Sam, że nieładnie byłoby tak zawieść Havelocka?  
Vimes spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem, ale nie powiedział ani słowa.  
\- Pomyśl - powiedziała Sybil z naciskiem - Czy Havelock ma kogokolwiek bliskiego, z kim mógłby spędzić dzisiejszy wieczór? Na pewno czuje się bardzo samotny.  
Taaak... Równie samotny, jak aligator w sadzawce, czekający cierpliwie na zdobycz, pomyślał ponuro Vimes, ale postanowił zostawić tę myśl dla siebie.  
\- Dobrze - powiedział z westchnieniem - Będzie, jak zechcesz, kochanie.

 

W Noc Strzeżenia Wiedźm budynki Gildii Skrytobójców były rzęsiście oświetlone. Eleganckie powozy i lektyki zatrzymywały się na szerokim podjeździe. Śnieg skrzył się i migotał w świetle lamp niczym skrzynia pełna klejnotów. A wewnątrz właśnie zaczynało się przyjęcie, Bal Strzeżeniowiedźmowy, po raz pierwszy w historii wyprawiany przez Gildię, z czego jej obecny prezes, lord David Downey, był niesłychanie dumny.

Downey był prezesem Gildii od ponad trzech lat i uznał, że oto nadszedł czas na umocnienie własnej pozycji poprzez nawiązanie nieco ściślejszych relacji z pewnymi kręgami. Przedstawiciele owych kręgów, czyli śmietanki towarzyskiej części miasta zwanej Ankh [4], krążyli właśnie po bogato udekorowanej sali balowej, wymieniając uwagi i najświeższe plotki.

Służba, złożona z mężczyzn o wyglądzie nieskazitelnych dżentelmenów, którzy w wolnych chwilach mają zwyczaj łamać cudze palce dla rozrywki, hojnie dolewała trunków.  
Po którymś z kolei kieliszku lord Downey nie za bardzo już był w stanie pamiętać, co, komu i kiedy powiedział. Krążył wokół gości, pokrzykiwał, śmiał się i był coraz bardziej wylewny i serdeczny. Niewielka, starannie dobrana grupka gości obserwowała go z pobłażliwym rozbawieniem, w którym nie brakowało jednak domieszki ostrożnej kalkulacji.  
\- No cóż, przyjaciele! - zagaił w końcu lord Selachii - Odnoszę wrażenie, że nasz drogi doktor Downey daje się nieco zanadto ponieść emocjom.  
\- Nasza obecność tutaj to dla niego prawdziwy zaszczyt - wtrącił wyniośle lord Rust - Nie zapominajmy, że otrzymał tytuł zaledwie trzy lata temu od ... Vetinariego - ostatnie słowo wymówił z głębokim niesmakiem. - Gościć nas dzisiaj to wielki honor dla niego.  
\- Tss, tss - starszy syn diuka Eorle przerwał dyskusję. - Nie zapominajmy, że jest obecnie dla nas bardzo użyteczny. Informacje, którymi dysponuje, bardzo pomogą naszym... innym przyjaciołom. Z tego, co mi wiadomo, są bardzo zadowoleni z postępu prac. Co też i pan, lordzie Venturi, jako znawca wojskowości - tu wykonał nieco teatralny ukłon w stronę czwartego rozmówcy - powinien zdecydowanie docenić.  
\- Do czasu, młody człowieku - lord Venturi skupił całą uwagę na drobnym zagnieceniu na rękawie swojego fraka i dyskretnie zniżył głos. - Lord Downey sam powtarza, że każdy z nas jest człowiekiem ... śmiertelnym.  
Pozostali mężczyźni spojrzeli na niego z niemym ostrzeżeniem.  
\- Oczywiście, nasze rozważania są czysto teoretyczne - na wąskich ustach Venturiego pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

W tym samym czasie oburzony okrzyk wybił się ponad monotonny gwar rozmów.  
Szacowni dżentelmeni zwrócili więc uwagę na lorda Downey'a, który chwiał się już lekko na nogach i wygrażał służącemu pustym kieliszkiem. Jego zawartość wylądowała wcześniej na twarzy i ubraniu sługi, który stał nieruchomo i przyglądał się beznamiętnie gospodarzowi przyjęcia.  
\- Co ty tutaj podajesz gościom! - rozsierdził się Downey, a na jego policzkach pojawił się mocny, ceglasty rumieniec. - To nie jest wino, to... - przerwał nagle, uświadamiając sobie, jak liczną ma widownię. -Sssam zejdę i wybiorę coś dobrego dla moich drogich gości - oświadczył z typowo pijacką godnością i wyszedł z sali.

Z trudem utrzymując równowagę podreptał do piwniczki z winami i chwilę zastanawiał się przed wejściem na wąziutkie schodki. A potem zaczął schodzić. Choć prawdę mówiąc, schodzić było terminem raczej nieadekwatnym dla czynności, która polegała kolejno na: potknięciu się na drugim od góry, obluzowanym stopniu, bolesnym naciągnięciu kostki i majestatycznym zjechaniu na kolanach na sam dół. Prawdopodobnie jedynie swojemu wyszkoleniu i refleksowi skrytobójcy lord Downey zawdzięczał okoliczność, że jedynie potłukł kolana, nie zaś skręcił sobie kark. 

Klnąc straszliwie i na przemian posykując z bólu, podniósł się chwiejnie z podłogi i stanął na nogach. Jednak to nie ból sprawił, że błyskawicznie wytrzeźwiał, ale pewna myśl, która pojawiła się odruchowo i sprawiła, że Downey sięgnął w pierwszej kolejności po sztylet. Byłem tu wczoraj i stopnie były w porządku, na ślepego Io, to nie może być przypadek!  
Ostrożnie zbliżył się do pierwszego rzędu półek, odnalazł zapałki na najwyższej półce i zapalił dwie grube świece. Potem wziął jedną z nich i przyjrzał się stopniowi, który wyglądał na najwyraźniej podpiłowany. Cóż... wszyscy wiedzieli, że dostęp do tej piwniczki ma jedynie doktor Downey, prawda? To zasadniczo nie pomagało w ograniczeniu kręgu podejrzanych.

Jako prezes Gildii Skrytobójców, Downey doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co zresztą często powtarzał, że każdy jest śmiertelny, włączając w to jego samego. Co prawda zasady Gildii nie pozwalały na wzajemne eliminowanie się należących do niej skrytobójców.... ale tak samo nie pozwalały na używanie obłąkanej broni masowego rażenia i zwykłe, rzeźnicze mordowanie bez jakichkolwiek profitów, czym niesławnie zapisał się doktor Cruces w kronikach Gildii przed zaledwie trzema latami. Kto w porę stosuje środki ostrożności, ten nie musi niczego się obawiać, czyż nie?

Downey nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie całkiem świadomie wszedł do gry, w której stawki były zbyt wysokie, jak na jego gust. Być może najrozsądniej byłoby wycofać się z niej po cichu, a przy okazji jutrzejszego, uroczystego obiadu w Pałacu, wyprawianego na każde Strzeżenie Wiedźm dla przywódców wszystkich Gildii, szepnąć co nieco patrycjuszowi. Choć prawdę mówiąc, Downey wątpił, czy Vetinari kiedykolwiek kiwnąłby palcem w jego obronie. Błąd. Prawdopodobnie, owszem, kiwnąłby palcem... ale tylko po to, żeby zamknąć spiskującego przeciw niemu skrytobójcę na dłużej w jamie ze skorpionami. Cóż... Tę sprawę należy rozwikłać więc samodzielnie, a potem pojawi się może jedno, może dwa zlecenia... Na razie jednak należało zachować spokój i obserwować rozwój wydarzeń. Ostatecznie dawno już minęły radosne i bezproblemowe czasy zastraszania co niższych i słabszych kolegów szkolnych, jak też i ... obrzucania ich owocami. Downey wyobraził sobie lorda Rusta, działającego mu wiecznie na nerwy tym wodnistym spojrzeniem bez wyrazu, jak przewraca się po solidnym ciosie dobrze wycelowanym jabłkiem albo gruszką, i bezwiednie uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

Tymczasem bardzo interesująco będzie teraz wrócić na górę i zobaczyć, kto będzie niemile zaskoczony jego widokiem. Downey wziął więc nonszalancko w lewą rękę butelkę szampana, po namyśle odstawił ją i wybrał inną [5], i zaczął ponownie wspinać się po schodkach. W prawym rękawie na wszelki wypadek ukrył niewielki sztylet. Jeżeli ktokolwiek spodziewał się, że prezes Gildii Skrytobójców przywita Rok Chudego Gryzonia ze skręconym karkiem w ciemnej piwnicy, to zdecydowanie się mylił.

Wchodząc do góry, Downey słyszał coraz bardziej wyraźny szmer głosów. A gdzieś w oddali zegar zaczął powoli i majestatycznie wybijać północ.  
Spóźnił się! Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi piwniczki i stanął na progu. Bum! Wraz z dwunastym uderzeniem okno naprzeciw niego rozbłysło upiornie, wnętrze pomieszczenia wypełniło się niesamowitą, przenikliwą bielą, a podłoga lekko zatrzęsła się. Przeklęci magowie z ich fajerwerkami, zdążył pomyśleć, odruchowo zamknął oczy, cofnął się... i stanął na złamanym schodku. A potem była już tylko ciemność.

\- - -   
[1] Przez wrogów zwany despotycznym tyranem, przez nielicznych przyjaciół Havelockiem, a przez komendanta Vimesa przeklętym bękartem, który jednak jest najlepszym, co mogło przytrafić się temu miastu.  
[2] I, co najważniejsze, przeżył!

[3] Których technologię, ściśle utrzymywaną w sekrecie, opracował sam nadrektor Ridcully, co w znaczący sposób podreperowało budżet Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu, nadwyrężony przez przygotowania do Strzeżenia Wiedźm (co oznaczało głównie obiad z dwunastu dań, bogaty wybór deserów i liczne niespodzianki).

[4] Komendant Vimes nie był jednak skłonny nazywać ich śmietanką - porównując ich raczej do tego, co, jak wiecie, należy zebrać z powierzchni wywaru łyżką cedzakową, jeżeli chcemy ugotować dobry i klarowny rosół. 

[5] Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miała mu posłużyć jako broń, bo ostatecznie w rękach skrytobójcy wszystko może stać się bronią. A w tym wypadku szkoda byłoby zmarnować najdroższego szampana, którego można zastąpić nieco mniej kosztownym.


End file.
